Silver's Diary
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: Shadow finds Silver's diary opened on his bed and begins to read it. As he reads the diary, he discovers that Silver has done many horrible things to save and please his girlfriend, Rouge; even if it meant blaming and stealing from Blaze.
1. I read it

As told by Shadow:

So I am in my room... coloring a picture of a firetruck and a flower until a few minutes later, I was hungry. I saw a bag of Oreos on Silver's bed. I don't think he would mind that I had a few, after all, he is my best friend. So I walked over and grabbed 12 of them from the bag, went back to my area, and began to munch happily. The cookies were soo good with their chocolaty taste and their creamy fillings that I got up to get more. As I was reaching for the bag, I saw Silver's diary... on the bed, opened to the page he was on. My curiosity got the better of me, so I took the diary and hid in the room closet.

I sat in the cold, small closet with the diary in hand. I opened it to a random page and began to read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I am now sitting in my room writing as I think. So many things are going through my mind right now. Shadow is quiet, I saw my girlfriend today and I had pizza today. One of the best days I've had in some time. Shads is too quiet however. Maybe he's full from eating 10 slices of pizza. Boy does he like to eat alot..._

That's, soo Silver! Making fun of me because I eat alot. I get hungry alot, so I have to eat. Enough about that. I flipped to an earlier page and started to read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I come, writing as I am on cloud nine right now. It's official. Silver has a girlfriend. When we sealed our deal with a kiss, I knew that it was meant to be. Now to get her a gift. She loves jewelry and shiny things. She has expressed to me that she had wanted this red Chaos Emerald that was at the museum. I will start saving up for it and if I can't, then I do it the hard way. Silver Boy must make his baby happy!_

This entry makes me want to vomit. Also it surprises me that now I know that it was Silver who stole from the museum.


	2. More Crimes!

More Crimes!  
Should I turn him in? Or should I not? Stealing is a bad thing and the funny thing is that we been on this case for like 2 weeks. Still to this day, the investigators (or whatever you call them) do not know who the crook is. So they've given up. Now, I know who took the emerald and can turn him in. But as I turn the pages, there are more things that were shocking to the mind:

_Dear Diary,_

_So my girl stole something from the jewelry store... okay. She was almost caught red handed and would have been if it wasn't for me. I saved her. Why? Because I love her with everything. I'm young and call me crazy but I can't live without her. So I told her: "babe, if your gonna steal, do it the right way". She doesn't have powers like mine but we are both very sneaky in that sense. The cops saw that we were at the scene to they questioned us. Blaze happened to be there and she was trying to fight my girlfriend to try to get the jewel back. And yes, I stopped her but she doesn't know it was me hence I was wearing a disguise. So when questioned, I said that Blaze took it. She was arrested that day._

Well, well... that's why she got arrested! I knew that she would take anything that didn't belong to her but man.. Silver needs to work on his issues. I take out my drawing pad and wrote down the entry. I felt that Blaze needed to know this because she has been wondering for the longest time, who said she did it. I turned to another page and found something even more shocking:

_Dear Diary:_

_My girlfriend just turned 18 today. I had to get her a present because... I want to show that I loved her. So I asked Blaze if she's know of anything to give her. So we both went to her house and she was looking around in her box to find me something. She then pulled out this really old-fashioned bracelet that she got from the store when we were kids. I thanked her and then left. I know she means well because she's my friend but my girlfriend wouldn't like the gift... it's too old lady-ish. So that night, I had something planned. I snuck over to Blaze's house and quietly through an open window, used my psychokinesis to bring over one of the Sol Emeralds that she has been guarding. I finally got it in my hand... now wonderful it looks. Shiny and red... just right for my girl. I flew down to her hut and we had dinner there. Before we went to bed, I gave her my gift. She really loved it... and I was feeling goosebumps inside. We then made out and this ends this entry._

I stop and think: this entry seals the deal that I will be spilling the beans. I wrote it down in my drawing pad. I then realized that I could take his diary since he wrote them. When I show it, then they will believe me. So I take the diary and off to Blaze's house I went.


	3. I tell her

So I walked down the sidewalk with Silver's diary in my hand. So many things I am thinking about... really hurts. Should I do this or should I not do this? Silver's gonna kill me once he finds out that I was reading his diary in the first place. But this isn't like him at all. Before he met that girl, he was very loyal to the rules, like I was. Now he's become a pleaser and a very naive one to boot. What happened to him? The Silver I used to know. My best friend. He's the one that's helped me out... alot. Now, he treats me differently. Like I am mentally retarded. And he even pokes fun at my weight. So all and all, I am doing the right thing.

So I end up at Blaze's front door. I ring the bell and wait for her to come out. Again, I second-guessed myself. Should I or should I not? Yes, I must! I want my friend back. A few minutes pass by and Blaze opens the door. "Hey, Shadow, I didn't expect you to be here... by yourself" she said. "Well, there's something I want to tell you... and it's something you've been wanting to know" I explained. Then she look up and said "Hmm... really? Come on in". So I went inside the house and sat on the couch while Blaze sat in the rocking chair.

"Okay, Shadow, what do you want to tell me?" she asked. I pulled out Silver's diary and began to talk: "Well, do you remember that night when Rouge stole something from the jewelry store and you tried to stop her. And then the police arrested you because they thought you were the thief?". Blaze looked at me very weird. "Uhh, yeah? Do you know why they arrested me?" she asked defensively. "Yeah, I do know. How do I put this?... Okay, I'll say it: Silver said you did it to protect his girlfriend" I said. Blaze then looked at me and then laughed. I knew she was gonna do that. "Shadow, Silver would never do anything to hurt me. He's my friend" she giggled. With a confident look I said "Well.. if you don't believe me, I have proof to back up what I am saying". I pulled out Silver's diary. "Here, look on page 6. He said it in his own writing".;

Blaze reads the page. After she is done reading, she looks up in a state a shock. Like if she was gonna faint. "I.. I.. I can't believe this. Why would Silver do this to me? I've been locked for a crime that I never even committed. Why? Why? WHY??" she complained. She broke down and cried. At this point, I feel guilty. I never wanted to upset anyone, just do the right thing. Is this the right thing? Should I tell her about the emerald?


	4. He cracks

Yes, I should.. she has to know. "There's also something else..." I said. But before i could say what I needed to say, Blaze turned the page a reads out loud another entry from his diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel really bad for what I did to Blaze yesterday. I wanted to make my girl happy but I did it at my ex's expense. I am not that type of person at all. Why did I do this? Why? In a way, I am glad that my girlfriend loves the gift but there's something missing... appreciation. I wanted her to make me feel that what I do for her is worth something. Make me feel that I did the right thing. I don't get that in my relationship and that's why after the fact, I feel guilty about hurting others just to make her happy. Last person I want to hurt, is my ex-girlfriend. Blaze has been nothing but nice to me and has showed me appreciation for what I do for her and the love I give while we were dating. She's sweet and I do this to the girl? There's no way I can give back her emerald now... but if I had the chance to.. I would._

"Well... I didn't know that he also took one of me emeralds but.. I think this is so... sweet" Blaze said and she got up from the floor. "I think I want to confront him, Shadow.". I look at her and said "but, I'll get in trouble. Silver is going to hate me forever.". I was very nervous and frightened. I'm scared of Silver and his powers. He can make bad things happen to me with his magic. And I don't want to live like that... not at all. Blaze then put her hand on my shoulder and said "Shadow, we must. It's the right thing to do. If we don't put a stop to this sooner or later, he's going to repeat his actions again. You might end up being hurt just as I did. Besides, he's your best friend. And friends don't let friends do the wrong things.". Hearing that made me think... she's right... I must stop him before he hurts anyone else.

So we walk to the park where Blaze senses Silver's presence in. We see him sitting on the bench... alone. Why is he alone? I find that to be odd. So we run up to him. "Silver!!" Blaze called out. He looked over to our direction to which we were running from. "Silver, you got some explaining to do" said Blaze. He gave her a really weird look. "Huh? What are you talking about Blazey?" he asked. "You stole something from me... my emerald... and you also lied to the cops about the robbery" yelled Blaze. "Ho-h-h-h-how did you know?" Silver stuttered. She then took the ripped page from her pocket and showed it to him. "Your diary..."

"How did you get my di...". Before he could finish his sentence, he glared at me. I can see green flames in his eyes. I know he's going to kill me. "SHADOW!!". Silver hopped from the bench and tried to run after me. But with her quick thinking, Blaze activated her flaming force-field thingy, sending Silver to slide all the way back. I am very grateful that she's done that, but is that enough to stop him from coming after me? Silver got up slowly and brushed all the dust from his body. As soon as he was done, he glared at me once more but this time, he was seething. He was so angry, that the energy from his powers were circulating around him. I knew he was ready to attack me at any moment. As he ran towards me again, Blaze used her fire powers to hold Silver down to the ground. "Admit your wrong doing!" yelled Blaze.

Silver looked up at her as he was still pinned to the sidewalk. A tear formed in his eye and was streaming down his cheek. As I look into his eyes, a tear started to form in my eye as well. He turned to me and saw that my tear was now streaming down my cheek. Silver blinked and then he cracked. "Blazey, Shads, I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I never meant to hurt you guys." he sobbed. Blaze turned her energy off, freeing Silver. Once freed, he ran into my arms and started to cry on my shoulder. For comfort, I give him a back rub while he was crying. "There, there... it's gonna be okay. I forgive you" I whispered. Silver looked up at me very teary eyed. "Really, Shads? he weeped. I took my right hand and began to rub the back side against his cheeks. I was drying his tears away. "Silver, I'm your best friend; and I will always forgive you. I am just worried about you. Try to do the right thing this time around? Try making your girlfriend something instead".

Silver flashed a smile at and I returned the favor. "I want to go home now" he said. But there's something he hasn't done yet. "Silver, you forgot something" I said as I point to Blaze. We broke our hug and he went to Blaze, who was turned to a small tree. "Blazey, thanks for everything" he said. As she turned around, Silver gave her a small kiss on her cheek. She flashed a huge smile at Silver and he flashed a big one at her as well. "Silver, will you finally take me out to so something fun?" Blaze asked. With a slant in his eyes, Silver told her "yes... but as friends. Matter of fact, I'll bring my friends and you can bring yours". Before you know it, she was bouncing around very happily. I put my hand on Silver's shoulder and said "you did good buddy". From there, we flew homeward.


End file.
